The hypothesis of this proposal is that parasite-modified mosquito probing behavior can, under certain circumstances, determine the epidemiology of malaria transmission. Probing behavior of mosquitoes if the act of blood location and is enhanced by their saliva. These postulated modifications could have two important public health implications: 1) transmission could be exponentially related to parasite pathology, which could establish an unstable point of equilibrium, or threshold, and 2) parasite transmission could benefit vectors to the extent that the relationship could be labeled mutualistic. In order to investigate these relationships, we shall 1) devise simulation and mathematical models examining the epidemiologic implications of parasite modifications of mosquito salivary function, 2) describe the probing behavior of Plasmodium falciparum- infected Anopheles stephensi and 3) investigate the impact of parasites on salivary components, specifically, apyrase, bacteriolytic activity and the inhibition of mast cell secretion by mosquito salivary gland extracts. The proposal is narrowly focused on mosquito probing behavior and its implications in malaria transmission. The range of techniques, by necessity, is wide, ranging from biochemistry to computer modeling. We anticipate the results to have direct implications in the control of malaria.